Crimson Dusk: Dark Passion Play
by AlucardsCountess
Summary: There are just some urges one can't ignore. ::SHAMELESS SMUT AHEAD!::


His skin felt itchy under his fur and he just couldn't seem to make it stop. This was her fault! Every since she had bitten and drank from him that warmth, the fire burning in his veins hadn't receded. And she knew didn't she? She acted as if she didn't, she had merely moved away from him, getting branches from a nearby tree for a fire as well as some stone before creating the fire herself. And damn if he didn't watch her the whole time, taking in the natural sway of her hips and the fluffy, soft looking tail he wanted so badly to touch and run his claws through. But she acted as if she was none the wiser as she left him to go to the other end of the church and sat down there before her eyes grew distant as if she was getting lost in her own thoughts. And here he was, watching her though she hadn't moved since then.

He knew exactly what it was, this, this feeling that wouldn't fade. It had sent him running to the springs back in the cave and yet he hadn't moved to make his way back to the pond to cool himself off. This was stronger, it had woke something in him he didn't know was there. Something primal..savage even, something he swore he would never feel. Lust. Hard, unyielding, hot, intense, refusing to cool lust. And he knew if she but looked she would see the evidence between his legs as there was a very noticeable tent in his breeches. But maybe that was the problem. She seemed none the wiser and perhaps she was. She had been reluctant to feed from him in the first place and then looked at him with concern when she noticed the effect she had on him. This was all on him wasn't it? But she had to know! She had been a vampire for a long while, there was no way she couldn't have known!

"A little warning would have been nice," he growled at her and watched as she seemed to snap out of her daze.

From where she sat, he watched her, watch him before she sighed and shook her head. Then she stood and made her way over to him and damn him if he didn't notice the sway of her hips again and the way her usually erect ears folded down to lay against her back. The violet of her eyes weren't glowing as he thought they would be, telling him she wasn't angry with him, no that was concern in her gaze as she stopped then plopped down beside him.

"I would have warned you, if I had known it would happen. I was trying to numb the pain not do...that," she answered, her voice soft as she nodded at his obvious erection.

A scoff from him was his answer as his tail came up to cover his shame, but that little bit of pressure sent a tingle through him that traveled from his length and up his spine, making him shiver. She noticed, he saw her ears flick his way, but her gaze went to the fire instead of to him. But he wished she would move away again, her scent wasn't helping him any, it was making it worse. He couldn't exactly describe the scent of her aside from the metallic smell of his own blood still on her breath. But instead of disgusting him like it should have, it only served entice him more. And there was a..musk about her that he couldn't place at first until she shifted as if uncomfortable and started to nibble at her lower lip, calling his attention to it and making him want to capture it between his own.

She was feeling it too! That was why she had moved away from him before wasn't it?

He watched her as she blinked, startled before looking up at him and he noted for the first time that the violet of her irises had grown a shade or two darker. That was all the proof he needed and all the prompting he needed. He was a goner, he couldn't have stopped himself if he tried and she didn't seem to want him to as she turned to him and met him halfway. Their mouths came together almost desperately and the sensation it evoked ran through both of them, he felt her shudder as he got to his knees and with his weight pushed her to her back. That feat wouldn't have been possible if she hadn't allowed him to do it and that truth wasn't lost on him as her deceptively small arms went up to wrap around the back of his neck and hold him there as if he had any intention whatsoever of pulling back.

Thinking beyond his raging lust simply wasn't an option and he gladly took the invitation when her lips parted and his more broad tongue swept inside, licking, mapping, and caressing, urging her to play which she did with a gasp and a moan which he swallowed before echoing. He needed her with a fierceness he couldn't recall feeling about anything else and considering how intense it was, he knew it had been building for some time. Since that first night in his hotel room most likely when his body first reacted to her proximity. Masturbation was certainly frowned upon by the order, celibacy meant exactly that. No carnal desires and certainly no relieving them aside from a dip in icy water. But now that doubts had been planted and were bursting into bloom in his mind, he shoved the reminder of the code from his mind. By the code he was damned now anyway simply by forming an alliance with a vampire, false or not and certainly by kissing one. If he was going to be damned, he may as well enjoy and deserve it.

It was his turn to gasp when her smaller tongue began to caress his own, sending skitters of tingles running all through him before she forced her mouth away from his own quite suddenly when he accidentally knicked his tongue on one of her fangs. That didn't stop his questing mouth however as he dipped his head, his lips travel over her cheek before moving lower to explore her neck as his paws grasped her hips and lifted her up onto his lap as he sat back up.

"Mmm..Nick y-yyou have to s-stop.."

"Mmf fy?" he mumbled, his words getting muffled and jumbled against the fur of her throat.

He could tell she didn't really want him to stop, she was panting even though she didn't need to breathe, and she had her head tilted back to allow him access to her throat. She was squirming against his lap as well and he knew that the heat that was radiating from between her legs and kissing his covered erection was her own desire for him.

"You will regret this.." she panted, moaning when he nipped at her where her shoulder met her neck. "Wh-When the lust fades..and is..is satisfied...you will h-hate yourself."

She may be right about that, but at the moment, he couldn't find it in himself to care as he brought a paw up to part the fur on her neck and bent down to suckle and nip at it. That paw went down to the fluffy tail that had so tantalized him before, giving in to his desire to run his claws through it as the other paw stroked up her side before coming to against her covered chest and rubbing. All the sensations at once had her arching her back into his touch and made him wonder how it felt to her. Apparently pretty good as a moan ripped free of her mouth and he felt the chill of a shadow before her dress came loose around his paw. They both wanted more and he wasn't going to deny either of them.

Now that she had extended her invitation further he moved both paws to help her slide the dress off her arms and chest so that it pooled at her waist. It was only then that he stopped his sweet torture at her neck and moved his attentions further down, bending her backward as he did. His long nose moved through her soft fur first, taking in her unique scent with each soft pant of his own then followed his nose's path with kisses and licks until he found and claimed a nipple, making her jerk in response when he began to suckle greedily. And those sounds she made...it was like the sweetest music and all reserved for him alone.

"Nick..how do..how are you so..wow.."

"Dunno," he mumbled in return.

He truly didn't, he had never had a female before, never lain with anyone for that matter or even entertained fantasies until now. The only time before that he could think of was when she bit him before and when the succ- He wasn't going there. That demon would never ruin this for them. Instead his he laid her back down and followed after her, his mouth returning to her chest, but finding and suckling on another nipple. That one seemed to be more sensitive somehow, he noted, when her paws shot up and grasped the fur at the back of his neck. She didn't pull however, she simply held onto it and the resulting sting only ignited his blood further as his right paw began to caress down her side again, down her small but strong leg and tugged at the end of her dress to pull it off completely.

She helped him, raising her hips to get it off and he jerked it free before tossing it carelessly off to the side before his paw returned to delve past the waist of her under garments and explore her heat. This time she did tug on his fur, so hard that he had to lift his head and meet her glowing gaze before she claimed his mouth with her own, pushing her own tongue past his lips this time while he growled. His finger pads stroked over her folds, urged on by whimpers coming from her that was by his mouth as their tongues danced and dualed before a single finger slipped inside and found her hidden pearl, giving it a gentle flick first before softly caressing it.

Instantly he knew did something right when she wrenched her mouth away again and a loud cry left her as her hips began to buck against his paw. She was certainly very receptive to his touch, needing him like he needed her with an intensity that wouldn't be tamed until it was satisfied.

"Ni-ck more...ple..I need moree~!"

That was when he knew the answer, he wasn't doing good because of his lack of experience, instinct was telling him what to do and was guiding him. He was all too happy to allow it to and it was almost as if what ever had awakened within him before was fully roused by her plea. He was suddenly on all fours, growling as he took her underwear into his mouth and pulled them free, tossing them away carelessly as well before he followed his nose to the source of her musk. He only looked up for a moment, their eyes meeting and he grinned as her eyes got wider before taking that first long lick of her center and taking in her nectar. A jerk from her was the response, making his grin grow before his tongue dipped past her folds and began a sweet assault that had her writhing beneath him.

It was too much, the taste of her, sweet, hot, and addictive, her need of him and his own need was all too much. His length strained against his breeches painfully, aching and throbbing, needing be to within her heat. Then the pressure against it was blessedly gone and he shivered as the night air caressed it though it still throbbed and ached as he removed his mouth from her sex and crawled over her, taking her in, in all of her panting, gray and white furred beauty. He didn't need to ask if she was ready for him, her smiling face as she spread her legs wider was all the answer he needed, but just in case he needed further prompting, her hips lifting and her wet heat catching his tip did the trick.

A soft growl left his throat as he shuddered, his red and straining shaft throbbing more than ever before he lowered himself so his weight was on his arms and shifted his hips just slightly until he felt her heat on his tip and pushed inside, forcing himself to go slowly. She may be a vampire, but he somehow knew she was as untouched as he was and that simply rutting her would be painful for her. When she tensed, he knew he was correct and stilled completely, but she apparently wasn't having it and wrapped her hindlegs around him, pulling him into her completely and tearing away her maidenhead in the process.

Whether it was pleasure or pain that made it happen, her fangs lengthened and dug into her lower lip, making it bleed and he watched the flow of blood, trying to focus on anything but the exquisite torture of her inner walls pulsing and squeezing him. He couldn't move yet lest he hurt her and the effort made him whimper as the heightened need to take her beat away at his mind, but he remained as still as he could aside from the slight rock of his body with his panting breaths until she rolled her hips making his length partially leave her before welcoming him back in. And just like that, his will was broken.

His paws grasped her hips tightly as he went to his knees, moving his hips back until he was almost all the way out of her before slamming back in with a force that had her still being forced to slide over the ground slightly. But he tightened his grip and when she rolled her hips again he began to drive into her with wild abandon, mindless in his pursuit to give them both bliss the likes of which they had never known. He watched her through heavily lidded eyes, her back arching as her paws clenched and unclenched as if looking for something to hold onto. The sight made the fire in his blood burn hotter as one paw left her hip and went to her back, raising her up so she was on his knelt lap and the two of them were rutting and bucking like the animals they were, both of them growling, moaning, and wailing their pleasure into the night and not giving a single care about who may or may not happen by and hear their dark passion play and she clung to him almost desperately.

He knew when she was gettiing close to her peak, instinct telling him when her near screams got more frequent and he took a steel like grip on her, wrappg his arms completely around her waist as he took shorter and harder thrusts, moving his hips just slightly to the side.

'

"C-Come on Ju..dy.. Ah! Ahm! Let g-go!" he growled against her ear before nipping at it.

He felt her reach her euphoria as the paws gripping his fur pulled hard enough to rip a few strands free while her mouth opened in a silent scream and her head tilted back, exposing her neck to him which he happily nipped then suckled on. And he was no match for her throbbing core as they continued to buck against each other and he grunted, growled, and whimpered as he followed her over the edge, bucking hips turning into grinding that gradually slowed as his seed filled her.

They continued to cling to one another, both slowly becoming aware of what had just happened between them, but while he felt her tense, waiting for him to shove her away, he had no intention of doing so. Instead his softening length slipped free, but hardened all over again as he felt her tremble against him and the scent of their joining reached him. He was also aware as he thrust into her again that the morning was coming, the sky graying so he stood, allowing her to lower further onto his once again throbbing length and allowed his pace to be his thrusts for the time being as he moved them below ground where the sun wouldn't reach her. Once in safety he pushed her against the wall, his thrusts and his paws at her hips keeping her there, her own hips meeting his eagerly.

There was a mammal or two who passed the ruins of the church that morning and many showed disgust as they passed, hearing the sounds of passion coming from the ruins of the church, but didn't think more on it besides that. Nick, former priest of the Order of Archan and vampiress Judy had many, many ways to explore one another and their newly awakened passions and God help anyone who disturbed them.

There would be no regrets. He had found his own heaven with her in their dark passion play.


End file.
